


Themyscira (Where They From) | VID

by CherryIce



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, War, World War I, rapid cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: That's how they do it where we're from.





	Themyscira (Where They From) | VID

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).

[Stream (YouTube)](https://youtu.be/tQsqqCQD9ko) | [Download (140MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cm9y7el6hqp5so1/WTF.zip/file) | [Tumblr](https://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/188475457377/thats-how-they-do-it-where-were-from-made-for)

Music is WTF (Where They From) by Missy Elliott featuring Pharrell, lyrics [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/missymisdemeanorelliott/wtfwheretheyfrom.html).


End file.
